Mehr als Worte
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Ein Gespräch zwischen zwei ehemaligen Kollegen ... [fehlendes Ende für Todescamp]


**Autorin:** Hope Calaris  
**Kontakt:**Hope_Calaris@gmx.net  
**Altersfreigabe:** ohne  
**Inhalt:** Ein Gespräch zwischen zwei ehemaligen Kollegen ...  
**Kategorie:** Post-Episode für „Todescamp"  
**Urheberrechte:** Wie immer gehört nichts mir (wobei ich es mir bei Horatio wünschen würde), sondern CBS.  
**Anmerkungen:** Fragt mich nicht, warum ich das hier geschrieben habe – ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Ich konnte nach der Folge einfach nicht einschlafen und das kam dabei heraus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

  
**Mehr als Worte**

_von Hope Calaris_  


Wind wehte den Duft von blühenden Rosen durch die Straßen und ließ für einen Moment vergessen, dass man sich inmitten einer Großstadt befand und von Beton und Stahl umgeben war. Überhaupt schien sich Miami heute alle Mühe zu geben, nicht als Moloch voller Menschen gesehen zu werden. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich in den Hochhausfenstern und erleuchtete auch die tiefen Straßenschluchten, die Verkehr hatte sich gelichtet und wenn er für ein paar Sekunden ganz zur Ruhe kam, dann konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, man würde das Rauschen der Wellen hören.  
  
Sie saß auf der Terrasse eines kleinen Cafés und beobachtete die Menschen, die auf der Straße an ihr vorbei gingen, während sie zum hundersten Mal in ihrem Kaffee rührte.  
  
„Hallo." Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, geschweige denn gehört, doch plötzlich stand er vor ihr und es sah ganz danach aus, dass dies nicht zufällig war.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt", begann sie, doch wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  
  
„Ich solle dich nicht mehr anrufen", beendete er ihren Satz. „Du hast nichts über Augenkontakt gesagt. Darf ich mich setzen?" Sie sah in seine durchdringenden, blauen Augen und war sich sicher, dass er gehen würde, würde sie ihn darum bitte – aber sie tat es nicht, sondern nickte. Er bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Kaffe und während sie warteten, hüllte sie Schweigen ein.  
  
„Du solltest dich wenigstens von Tim verabschieden", sagte er nachdem er einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann lächelte sie leicht. Natürlich war er nicht wegen sich selbst gekommen, er respektierte ihren Wunsch, aber es gab immer andere, um die er sich sorgte ... ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Ob er wusste, dass er in dieser Hinsicht etwas besonderes war?  
  
„Ich werde morgen bei ihm vorbei fahren." Er nickte.  
  
„Gut." Er trank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sie schob ihren schließlich zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Er fragte nicht nach ihren Gründen und er versuchte auch nicht, sie umzustimmen, dafür war sie dankbar. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und sah zur Seite.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau ... erst mal aus der Stadt raus. Ich hab' gehört, New Orleans soll um diese Jahreszeit ganz schön sein. Und dann ... irgendetwas werde ich schon finden."  
  
„Da bin ich mir sicher." Sie war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, ihren Löffel hin und her zu drehen.  
  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Die Sonne spiegelte sich nun an den Fenstern des gegenüberliegenden Hauses und tauchte die gesamte Straßenseite in blendendes Licht.  
  
„Mhhm."  
  
„Wieso bist du geblieben?" Diese Frage bedurfte keiner Erklärung, er wusste, was sie meinte. „Ich meine, ich habe mit dieser Stadt jeden Tag gekämpft ... ich habe es wirklich versucht", fügte sie leise hinzu. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und Verständnis spiegelte sich in seinen Gesichtszügen wieder.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf." Aus irgendeinem Grund bedeutete das etwas für sie und machte es leichter. „Was mich angeht ... ", er ließ seinen Blick über die noch immer belebte Straße wandern und sie verstand plötzlich, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht tat. „ ... ich kann es nicht erklären." Er lächelte sie an und konnte doch den immer präsenten Funken Traurigkeit nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen. „Das Team wird ohne dich nicht das gleiche sein." Aus einem anderen Mund hätte sich das ganze sicherlich pathetisch und hohl angehört, aber bei ihm wusste sie, dass es aufrichtig war. Sie strich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Glaub' mir, solange sie dich haben kann sie nichts umwerfen. Sie sind gut."  
  
„Ja, das sind sie", bestätigte er und ihm fiel auf, dass er das vor kurzem auch über Megan gesagt hatte.  
  
„Dein Kaffee ist alle", bemerkte sie.  
  
„Und deiner ist kalt", fügte er hinzu und stand auf. Nachdem er für sie beide bezahlt hatte, standen sie vor dem Café und schauten sich an.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt", sagte er zu ihr. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, so, wie er es immer tat.  
  
„Versprochen", und dann warf sie ihre Distanziertheit über den Haufen und umarmte ihn. Schließlich wussten sie nicht, wann sie sich wiedersahen, wenn sie es überhaupt irgendwann tun würden. „Pass auf die Anderen auf, und auf dich", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Das werde ich, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen." Er lächelte. „Hier, das ist für dich", sagte er und reichte ihr eine kleine, hübsch verpackte, Schachtel. „Aber erst aufmachen wenn ich weg bin." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte nun ebenfalls, sie hätte es wissen müssen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Megan. Und grüße New Orleans von mir."  
  
„Ja, mach' ich", erwidertere sie, während er in der Menschenmasse verschwand. Sie hielt das kleine Päckchen fest in ihren Händen, doch machte es nicht auf. Egal was es war, es würde ihr gefallen. Dafür würde Horatio schon gesorgt haben.


End file.
